Neues Erzeugung
by Daten Shura
Summary: Tired of "Girl joins Weiß" fics? Well then, how about a "Weiß joins girl" fic? After the battle with Shion, Weiß dispands. But when they're informed of the creation of a new Weiß, will they be able to maintain their new life?
1. Nueva Vida

Neues Erzeugung  
Author: Shura  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoliers: Lots.  
Warning: Original character, chance of shounen-ai.  
Note: This takes after the Dramatic Precious CDs.  
  
Chapter 1 - Nueva Vida  
  
*****  
  
Darkness hovered there. Three bodies lie on the ground, spent. Traces of crimson were seen here and there, as a sign informing a bystander that a battle had taken place. A furious one. Each of the men's eyes was closed, breathing shallow, as if waiting expectantly for the moment death claimed them as his own.   
  
Yet that moment never came. The wait was rudely interrupted by the appearance of a blurred figure. The petite form seemed to grin as it kneeled down to gaze at the injured men, observing them carefully.  
  
"My my, what a shame. Is this the best you three can do?"   
  
A light chuckle echoed through the night as the individual raised itself from the ground, dusting dirty knees off. The laughing came to an end as the figure looked down at the three, void of any words. It was very well aware that the men were in no condition to be hearing its words. Yet after a few seconds, pale lips were parted to speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry to bust in on the fun, but your journey to hell is going to be extended."   
  
---  
  
Bright light filled the man's sight, so much that he had to narrow his eyes at the unexpected view. White. An endless white. Was this…hell? Well, it certainly was a bright place. Perhaps people got the whole perception of hell wrong. Next, he felt pain. Dull, lingering pain. It was milder than he imagined it to be.  
  
After all, suffering was the whole purpose to the underworld, right?  
  
"Oh, you've awakened." A totally unexpected voice jumped into the blonde's ears.   
  
Gaze shifted to the direction of the voice, he saw a nurse standing there - it took him a few moments to register what that meant. Right, a hospital. Why hadn't he noticed earlier? The smell of medicine was sickening…  
  
"Where…am…I?" He managed to strangle out.  
  
"This is the Miyamoto Hospital, sir."   
  
Raising himself from the position he lay in, he observed the room he was in…and noted that the redhead and the brunette were there too, still unconscious and unsuspecting of the situation they were in.   
  
"Arigatou, kirei na ojou-san." That was the response Yohji gave to the nurse with a Kansai accent.  
  
---  
  
A clear, sunny day, with no clouds to mischievously block the view of the bright sun smiling down onto the earth. There, just around the corner, was a shop. Not just any shop, a flower shop. A special one, too. What was so special about a single flower shop in Osaka? Well, maybe the enormous crowd of girls that visited it each day…  
  
The sign read: "Okubyou na Koneko"   
  
The reason for all the young girls to visit the shop was the employees there. Three gorgeous men. A cool redhead, flirty blonde, and a clumsy brunette. They had instantly captured the Kansai girls' hearts.   
  
---  
  
"Omi dear, could you come over here?" An old man's voice was heard through the large house.  
  
"Doushitano, Ojii-chan?"   
  
The young boy trotted over to his grandfather as he was called for. It had been already been a month since he had started living with his grandfather, Takatori Saijou. He had left Weiß in order to stay by his newly found relative's side, to work to become the heir of the man. Of Takatori Saijou, the original leader of Kritiker, Crashers, and Weiß.   
  
The boy often wondered about his former teammates, and when he received news of their new life in Osaka, he was overjoyed and quickly sent them email after brief research. At the knowledge of them working as employees of a flower shop once again, he couldn't help but let a smile creep up to his lips.  
  
As busy yet peaceful days passed the small brunette if this really was the end of Weiß. Were they free from the confinements of their days of assassination? Probably not, but in the future?  
  
No one could know…  
  
---  
  
"Recently, individuals have been facing the horrible deaths of numerous politics. Evidently their death was not provided by a natural factor, but by hands of another individual. Police are thoroughly investigating the several cases, but as for now, are failing at finding any evidence that may lead to the murderer…"  
  
The monotone voice of the newscaster was only a small sound drowned out by the chattering of the high school girls, but the three men on their shifts picked it up. It was now only common, since every news station had been agonizing over the suspicious deaths.   
  
Something was tugging at their hearts as they were informed over and over of the news.  
  
---  
  
Around the same time, Omi was sitting at his computer, browsing through the net to gather information. He, too, had a voice in his mind informing him that something wasn't right about all these murders. And being the boy he was, he sought out to find the truth.   
  
It was a difficult task, to narrow down the abundant amount of articles he had gathered. Yet patiently he worked, determined to unveil the truth behind it all, to put his fidgeting soul to rest at the sight of the incidents just being a mere coincidence. But what if…  
  
Omi shook his head as he noticed the new email coming in. With a roll and click of the mouse, he opened it. Hmm. How odd. It seemed like a piece of unimportant information but… He scrolled through the piece of writing that made no sense at all…then it hit him.  
  
It was a message from Kritiker.   
  
The email informed him of the recreation of the association, and was confirming of his existence. And it was inquiring… if he would return to them to work by their side again. A brow was raised at this. The individual, called Lethe, informed him of the creation of a forth generation of Weiß…with only a single member. It also stated that if he wanted to know more on the individual, he could only simply nod to the request to returning to the days of his assassination.  
  
A groan escaped tight lips, as the brunette was sure of the fact that the same email had reached his former teammates.  
  
---  
  
What will become of Weiß? How will they respond to the email? Who is the new assassin that has arrived on the scene? The future lies in the dark depths of the abyss…  
  



	2. Unerwartete Sitzung

Neues Erzeugung  
Author: Shura  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoliers: Lots.  
Warning: Original character, chance of shounen-ai.  
Note: This takes after the Dramatic Precious CDs.  
  
Chapter 2 - Unerwartete Sitzung  
  
*****  
  
It had been two days since the email that contributed to his stress was sent over to him. Sleeping was a difficult task, for he questioned his sanity when he found himself wavering between whether to stay here with his last relative alive, or to return to his old way of killing politics for justice. Wasn't he suppose to be glad that he escaped from that life that was hell to him? Why would he ever consider returning?  
  
Omi rested his chin upon his hand as is sapphire gaze was inattentively out the window, observing the trees and the pathway in front of the large mansion. His mind was elsewhere, and the view was not registered by the mind. He pondered about Ran, Ken, and Yohji. They hadn't contacted him since the email. What were they doing? Were they trying to sort their thoughts out, like him?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a blurred figure standing in front of the mansion, gazing upward, as if to observe and memorize the whole location. A delicate brow was raised at that, and the young boy snapped out of his trance, raising himself from the leaning position on the window and turning his heels to leave the room.  
  
After he made his way through the long hallways and several stairs, the small brunette was successful at obtaining a clearer view of the individual who stood outside the mansion gates. A girl. No…maybe a boy? It was difficult to tell by the attire they were dressed in. The boy left the mansion and trotted over to the gate. By this time, the individual had taken notice of the approaching boy and onyx hues blinked.  
  
A short teenager, maybe around the age of fourteen, with bleached hair that was blonde, brown, and black. Interesting. The clothing was a simple one, black long-sleeve shirt and baggy tan pants to accompany it. The figure didn't stir at the appearance of the other, merely stood there, hands in pockets.   
  
"Ano…may I ask what you're doing staring at my grad-our house?" The brunette had come to accept the fact that he now lived here and was an inhabitant, along with his grandfather. But for how long…he was still unsure of.  
  
"Gomen…I was just interested, since it's so big… I wish I could live in a place like that. Probably never will but hey, one can dream." A light voice flowed from parted lips as a toothy grin was flashed at the youth. The teenager had an American accent, an unmistakable one.  
  
"Oh…" Omi gave several blinks at that comment. The person seemed harmless enough.  
  
"Well, I'll be off now. Sorry for bothering ya." With a wave, the bleached hair individual was off and running.   
  
"Ah…" He didn't even have time to say that it was fine. As the person's form blurred and disappeared into the distance, he shrugged and returned inside the building, back into his room to let his thoughts wander once again.  
  
---  
  
After dinner, Omi - or Mamoru, as his grandfather called him - was logged on to his computer and browsing the net, attempting to acquire more information on the killings of politics lately. Most of them had clean cuts or clear shots. Yet some were murdered in a brutal form, seeming to be guided inch by inch to the hands of death. It was disturbing. It was amazing, though, that none of the family and friends of the individuals had been harmed.  
  
It was a full moon that night, and he took a break from glaring at the computer screen and went outside to catch from fresh air. Little did he know what was coming his way and how it would affect him for years to come.   
  
Dressed in T-shirt and shorts, it was a bit chilly out at night, but it as none all too annoying. He gazed up at the moon, narrowing his eyes; a pleasant smile perched upon his lips. It was peaceful, silent. The wind gently danced as it blew, the moon lighting the dark night dimly.   
  
Yet that was interrupted by the sound of someone or something collapsing onto the mansion gates. Immediately the boy was on alert, head snapping in the direction of the sound. What could it be? The query would be soon answered as he jogged his way to the source of the sound.   
  
Eyes widened at the sight that came into view. A figure, limp, on the ground, leaning against the cold metal of the mansion gates. A figure dressed in all black, with a cap partially covering its face. Still, the shade of hair was undeniable to tell who it was. The teen from earlier. But why…?  
  
Hastily he opened the gates, kneeling by the unconscious individual. A quick examination and he noted two odd features: blood and the attire. Blood, for one, was seeping out of the youth's side, as if shot. As for the attire…all black was one eye-catching feature, but also he had many pockets, as if to carry firearms in them. After focusing on those two points, he noticed that there was something grasped in the individual's hand - a katana.  
  
He quirked his brows at it. It was much like the one Ran had had only a tad bit smaller and thinner. What was a teenager during lurking around at this time of day, with a weapon in hand, bleeding? Several questions arose in the young boy's mind, but after a quick shake of his head, he figured that this was not the time.   
  
The unexpected visitor's wounds were to be taken care of. He called for help as he attempted lifting the figure and carrying the teen back into the mansion…  
  
---  
  
I'm sorry at the lack of actions for Ran, Ken, and Yohji. I'll be sure to put them in the next chapter.  



	3. Einfache Wörter

Neues Erzeugung  
Author: Shura  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoliers: Lots.  
Warning: Original character, chance of shounen-ai.  
Note: This takes after the Dramatic Precious CDs.  
  
Chapter 3 - Einfache Wörter  
  
*****  
  
A sharp, piercing voice echoed through the empty flower shop, accompanied by an icy violet glare. The tone of voice showed the displeasure its owner felt.  
  
"What did you say?" Evidently, the owner of the voice was Fujimiya Ran - also known as iceman.  
  
The poor victim of the glare was Hidaka Ken, who sat at the laptop set up on the table. At the reaction he received upon spreading the news, he winced, peering up at their former leader. He was impressed with himself how often he dealt with the man's attitude problem. He never knew he was so tolerant.  
  
Anyway…pushing the thought aside, he proceeded to repeat his words as he saw a certain blonde enter the room out of the corner of his eye. A short glance was directed to the screen of the computer, which showed an email from a certain someone. Omi. Or now known as Takatori Mamoru.  
  
"There was an email from Omi saying that he's taken the offer the return to Weiß."   
  
Kudou Yohji's eyes widened at what he heard. Then, after a few blinks, he returned to his normal, slacked state, draping an arm around the sitting brunette's shoulder. He promptly ignored the glares from Ran.  
  
"Maybe you had too much to smoke, Ken." There was tease in a joking tone as he let his cigarette hang from the corner of his mouth. The brunette merely shoved the man away from him, scrunching his face in disgust at the smell of smoke.  
  
"I'm not like you, Yohji."   
  
"Aw, you've hurt my sensitive heart." The playboy placed a hand over his heart as he chuckled at the reaction he got.  
  
"Right. Sensitive heart my ass."   
  
A cough interrupted the bickering two. They looked up to see a certain grim redhead, glare bearing down on them. Both mouths were shut at that.   
  
"And did Omi explain how he came to that conclusion?" Ran said in the usual, calm tone, although it was quite evident that he was not pleased at the sudden news.  
  
"Well…" Ken went on the read explain the happenings as Omi had written them in the email.  
  
---  
  
The young Takatori sat by the occupied bed, in a chair, intent gaze on the figure that lay in it. From tending wounds, he had gained the knowledge that the injured individual was female. He had embarrassed himself earlier when he wasn't aware of that fact and had taken the clothes off himself only to reveal what he hadn't expected. As he had expected, it was a gun wound. The katana he could not check of if it was covered in blood or not, since the girl absolutely refused to release her clutch, even in her state of unconsciousness. He guessed that it was really precious to her.  
  
He observed the youth's facial features…she seemed so young, so harmless. Yet then again, he wasn't one to be talking about appearance when it came to innocence. He himself was an excellent model for the saying; "Looks can deceive". He then wondered how she had received such wounds…several slashes, and a critical shot to the side. The doctor declared that she would be fine, but he was still worried.   
  
Omi was curious of himself of why he cared so about the young girl. After all, there was no need to take her in and treat her; he could have merely taken her to a hospital to be tended. Yet he didn't do that. He had pleaded to his grandfather for permission to take care of the teenager. He had no clue why.  
  
Another glance at the sleeping face. Maybe…maybe it was that she reminded him of himself. That must have been it.  
  
In the midst of all his swirling thoughts, he noticed that the youth was stirring awake. He watched as onyx hues were put into view as heavy eyelids lifted. For a few moments, she was silent, observing her surroundings carefully. She didn't seem to understand why she was in such a place. Not the hospital and not in her apartment.   
  
"This is the Tsukiyono Goten. Remember, the place you visited earlier?" Omi greeted her with a gentle voice, and onyx crystals automatically snapped to his direction. She observed him, like the rest of the room, and finally opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"How did I…?" Raising herself to a sitting position on the bed, she turned her head to the other's direction, wincing at the pain running through her side. Then she remembered. Injured, she attempted in returning to her house, but failed, ending up collapsing in front of a mansion. She hadn't been aware that it was the one from earlier, since her thoughts had been elsewhere. "Oh yeah…"  
  
"It seems that you're memory is fine. Do you feel all right? Do you want anything?" He rose from his seat, ready to fetch for something if needed. As he did so, he felt a hand take hold of his wrist which startled him. He shifted his gaze over to the girl, who was staring straight up at him.  
  
"Why…?" The last part of her question hadn't been voiced, but it could be easily foreseen. She was confused of why a boy such as him would save an unknown girl like her. Was he innocent or just dumb?  
  
"I really don't know." That was the simple answer returned to her along with a bright smile as he sat back down. That was the honest answer. "So, do you feel like telling me how you fell into this condition? Maybe I can help."  
  
"Nothing." The teenager shook her head firmly at that. She changed the subject on the boy. Her head hurt and she couldn't think that straight, but she could come up with a few topics to converse over.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Ah, I'm Ts- Takatori Mamoru. My grandfather owns this place. Can I at least ask for your name?"  
  
"…Kada. Kawasaki Kada." After a moment of hesitation, the girl answered. Giving a name wouldn't hurt…or would it?   
  
"Well, Kada-san, if you want me, I'll be in my room across the hall, ne?" A reassuring smile was directed towards the injured girl as he rose from him seat to this time successfully make it out of the room. He was going to do a bit more research, since he had the time to. Sleep was not an option.   
  
---  
  
Settling down at his computer once again, he started at a rapid pace to gather any piece of information leading to the cases. Still, his mind wandered. Who could do such a thing, to shoot a young girl like that? It was cruel. Even if she was armed, a katana against a gun was an unfair match. Furious, Omi let his anger be converted into mind power as he set his eyes on the computer screen and his fingers were busy on the keyboard.   
  
---  
  
About an hour later, the small brunette shut off his computer, deciding that he would go check on the girl. As he saw the screen go dark, he left him room and entered the other, careful not to wake if the teen was resting. Instead, he found the girl gazing out the window, mind elsewhere.   
  
"Kada-san?"   
  
At the voice, Kada whirled around to see who it was. Tense expression softened, only slightly, at the sight of the Takatori boy. She left the window and padded over to the bed, where she sat down on the mattress. She was void of words, but her gaze was laid on the young boy.  
  
"Ano…I just came to check on you. Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine." Came the cold response. The tone reminded him of a certain redhead back at the flower shop in Osaka.   
  
"No chance you'll tell me what happened?" He could easily guess the response to the inquiry, but he went ahead and asked anyway.  
  
The girl started to make a comment of refusal, then paused, seeming to be in thought. A few, long seconds later, she spoke up, eyeing Omi right in the eye with a slight grin perched upon her features. "Let's just say that there's some darkness lurking out there," she said, jerking her thumb towards the window.   
  
At the word "darkness", and idea - a silly one - popped into the small brunette's mind. His hand reached for the chair he once sat in and he carried it over to a location where he could see Kada's face clearly without her having to shift positions. After he sat down, he intently gazed at the other, which made the other fidget.   
  
"Ne, Kada-san…what do think about…um…murderers?" Omi did not know why he was asking this. He regretted it at the dumbfounded look he found in the other's onyx eyes. It was just that he couldn't seem to become accustomed to his new way of life, even though he was the one who had chosen to leave Weiß and stay by his grandfather's side… His mind told him to forget, but his body would not comprehend. It was like a soldier who had returned from war and could not adapt back to normal life, for his body had gotten used to the tension in battle. One reason for his lack of sleep was that nightmares haunted him of his past life, of all the killing he had committed, of the large, blood-stained cross bearing down on him…  
  
"Forget it. Gomen." Omi lowered his gaze, keeping his view on his lap.  
  
"No, no. Don't take it back." He was surprised at those words and looked up. He blinked several times, not believing his ears.  
  
"I think…depending on the reason, that murder sometimes is necessary. And why the law only banns from killing humans, I don't understand. It's perfectly legal to kill animals, but why not humans? We too are animals. And death is needed for another life to live." Calmly and slowly the answer came. Omi stared at the girl, noting somewhere in his head that he looked dumb. "And…if murder is a sin, why don't we get arrested for lying? Stealing someone's boyfriend? Cheating in class? It's only that society can pick out what they think is the most obvious of sins."  
  
"A...arigatou." That was all that he could manage to strangle out. He hadn't imagined that such an answer would come from this girl.   
  
"No big deal. Anyway, why'd ya ask?" Kada leaned in, then stopped as waves of pain hit her again. Immediately noticing, the young brunette hurriedly helped the girl lie down.   
  
"You shouldn't move so much. Now, I'm going to go back to my room, but you stay put, okay? It's pretty late." With that he left the room once again, this time flicking the light switch with a digit to turn off the lights before he did so. "Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi…" Came the sleepy reply. Omi had to smile at that.   
  
---  
  
Once he was back inside his room, the computer was switched on again. Kada's words had cleared the veil of mist from his mind. Signing on to the internet, he began to write an email, addressed to three florists in Osaka…  
  
---  
  
-Runs as Ran, Ken, and Yohji fans come chasing with katanas, bugnuks, and wires.- Gomen nasai! I promise that they'll have a bigger role next time!   



	4. Begrüßte Bekannte

Neues Erzeugung  
Author: Shura  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoliers: Lots.  
Warning: Original character, chance of shounen-ai.  
Note: This takes after the Dramatic Precious CDs. Also, this chapter is the one that I hate most. x.x; I'll have to fix it later, since it's bad...  
  
Chapter 4 - Begrüßte Bekannte  
  
*****  
  
Crowded and busy it was at the Okubyou na Koneko - although half of the individuals inside the shop were not customers, but merely observers. Observers of what? Why, of course, of the bishounen that were more attention attracting then the flowers themselves. Plus, high school students rarely were interested in such topics as flowers anymore.  
  
"Get out if you're not buying anything!" There went the redhead's famous line that the kansai females were slowly getting accustomed to.   
  
In the midst of all the chaos that stirred in the rather small shop, there was one of the calmer girls that had come to visit. Semi-long black hair, slightly darker than normal Japanese skin, facial features that showed evidence of her not being native. Approximately around the age of eighteen or nineteen, she was dressed in a white short skirt and a striped shirt. Her gaze shifted from the kinds of flowers, an interested sparkle in her eyes.  
  
A certain blonde, who had been equally flirting with all the other females in the shop over eighteen, noticed the unusual visitor out of the corner of his eyes. A brow was lightly quirked as he admired her. She was…intriguing. One of a kind.   
  
He had to meet her.  
  
"Excuse me, ojou-san gata." The sea of swooning girls was quickly parted as Yohji made his way to the figure. He comfortably set his elbow on the counter next to the flowers that she was admiring at the moment and beamed one of his smiles. Then he plucked one of the lilies near by and extended it to her.  
  
"I think this lily suits you well, ojou-san." A wink was thrown her way. The female looked taken aback, brown eyes blinking several times as her gaze shifted from the flower to the blonde man.   
  
"Thank you." A smile floated atop her features as she registered what the man had said. It seemed that Japanese wasn't her first language - although one mustn't be surprised due to her appearance. "But I'm just looking around." With the same gentle smile that lay on her face, she pushed the lily back to the flower shop attendant.   
  
Hmm, a girl that didn't fall easily with the charms he held. Yohji was impressed at that. Recently, he found that women who easily fell into his arms were becoming a bore. Some would say that he was being greedy, but one needed a challenge every now and then.  
  
"Mind if I ask for your name, miss?" The man pulled the white lily to his lips, a cunning smile upon his face as well as a mischievous shimmer in his eyes.  
  
The foreigner was about to speak, when she seemed to spot something out of the corner of her eye. She halted her speech as she fully turned in the direction of the approaching figure, waving her hand lightly in that direction. After a moment of shock, Yohji turned his oracles that way also, gazing at the individual who had interrupted them through his sunglasses.  
  
"Aerie!"   
  
That was the sound that left the newcomer's mouth as she anxiously ran over to the dark skinned girl. With raven hair tied loosely and dark gray hues, as well as the face structure, it was evident that the individual was native. Yet the accent that came with the calling of the name was purely American. Perhaps a teenager with duel nationality?   
  
"Hey Jamie!" The girl was greeted by a cheerful reply as she finally reached her destination, which was the spot in front of the teenager named Aerie.   
  
As they stood close, it was clearly seen that the figure named Jamie was many inches shorter than the former. It was a difficult task to tell if the individual was female or male; but by the way the two conversed, Yohji drew the conclusion that Jamie was female, by the tone of her voice. He rarely understood what the two said, for it was all said in English.  
  
Suddenly, the taller girl turned to face him once again.   
  
"Thank you for your help." She spoke with a small smile perched upon her cheek, this time a brighter one than the one before. She was most likely happy about the fact of meeting what seemed to be a good acquaintance. The blonde man pushed his sunglasses up with a slender digit as he replied.  
  
"No problem. Anytime."   
  
As soon as she heard him speak, she gave a slight wave, to gesture that she was leaving. She laughed lightly as the smaller girl tugged on her sleeve, urging her to follow her on the trip to…well, where ever they were headed to. As the two walked off, he watched them for a few moments, and was caught off guard when the tomboy cast a glance over to him.  
  
More of a glare, you could say.  
  
It seemed to speak for itself, not needing the support of verbal recognition. In those gray shaded eyes was the phrase, "Lay a finger on my friend and you won't enjoy the ride to the after life". My my, wasn't she possessive?   
  
Kudou Yohji could only let out a wry chuckle as he returned his attention to the flower shop and the crowd of girls that lurked there, like any other day…  
  
***  
  
See? This was the Yohji chapter. Ken and Ran will come later.  
By the way, I have a query for you all that are reading this. Should I pair up Brad and Farfie in this fic?  



	5. Geschäft Teilhaber

Neues Erzeugung  
Author: Shura  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoliers: Lots.  
Warning: Original character, chance of shounen-ai.  
Note: This takes after the Dramatic Precious CDs.  
  
Chapter 5 - Geschäft Teilhaber  
  
*****  
  
The doorbell to the Schwarz resident echoed. Yet out of the four inhabitants, only two cared to throw a glance at the door with a slightly annoyed expression on their features. Those two were the older of the four, the stern American and the loud mouth German. The American looked to the other as if to say that it was only common sense that he answer the door.   
  
After a moment or so of glaring, Schuldig complied with a mental sigh, strolling lazily over to the door. Roughly grab the knob he did, yanking the steel object open to reveal the one behind it.  
  
And it seemed that the individual hadn't expected the door to open so suddenly. That was evident from the expression plastered upon her face. Or perhaps it was a he. Androgynous was the word that fit for the unexpected visitor. The German observed the Japanese teen, leaning against the frame of the doorway.  
  
"Is this where Brad Crawford lives?" Collecting herself, the youth spoke, gray gaze directed to the face of the taller man. Raven hair was loosely collected in the back to be tied. She peered behind the older individual as if to search for the man's figure.   
  
"Crawford! I never knew you liked little kids." With a sly grin creeping up on his lips, the redhead turned around to shout into the apartment. The teen seemed displeased at the comment. There was a slight raise of the brow, but nothing was spoken. Maybe she was sensitive about her height.  
  
The American turned around in the chair he was in, settled in front of the computer. The expression he wore matched the one the visitor had. He looked past the tall German to the one who stood at the doorway and turned back to his original position before he rose, adjusting his glasses perched neatly on his nose.  
  
"Welcome. Just on time, I see." He made a gesture as to invite her in. Seeing that, Schuldig stared down at the teenager one last moment before stepping aside to let her in. From the way their leader acted, this was business. …Although he wondered what kind of help this puny teen could offer. But then again, there was Nagi.   
  
"Of course. Business is business." With a small smile the visitor stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. At this time, Crawford told Schuldig to go and fetch the youngest member of their team to join them. With a wave, he was off, only to reappear a few moments later with the other teenager by his side, expression displeased as always.  
  
"This is Ms. Setsuri. She'll be doing business with us for a while." Setsuri made a small playful saluting motion to the crew as she was introduced.   
  
Nagi didn't seem to approve. He most likely doubted the benefit of working with the girl, as well as how she would be of use to them. She didn't like anything but a teenager that you would see anywhere. Well, maybe not…with her out of trend fashion and all.   
  
"I collect information." Setsuri filled in, reading the boy's expression. When he still seemed unsure, she simply gave a fangy grin. She was always up to challenges, and she would show this boy what she could do.   
  
"Hope to do nice business with you all." 


End file.
